Love and Lies Remake
by Neiara28
Summary: ¿Que es el amor?,¿Un sentimiento puro o una manera de manipular a una persona con el fin de conseguir un objetivo superior?.Mientras que para Claire es su primer amor, para Leon es el objeto y la única persona que lo separa de cumplir su misión, desenmascarar las actividades de la BSAA.¿Que consecuencias habrá? Remake de la historia de 2013.
1. Prologo

**Prologo: El efecto mariposa.**

Leon Pov:

¿Conocéis el efecto mariposa? Si no lo conocéis yo os daré la explicación científica del mismo. Es una interrelación de causa-efecto se da en todos los eventos de la vida. Un pequeño cambio puede generar grandes resultados o, hipotéticamente, «el aleteo de una mariposa en Hong Kong puede desatar una tempestad en Nueva York».

Me gustan los datos, me gusta que todo tenga sentido y orden. No tener que pensar en las consecuencias tanto individuales como grupales de un acontecimiento.

He sido entrenado para ser analítico, a la larga es mucho mejor dejar que la razón guie mis actos y decisiones, aunque nunca está de más que la lujuria entre en el juego.

Una circunstancia de mi vida anterior me hizo darme cuenta de que los sentimientos son incompatibles en mi vida como agente, si sientes algo por alguien ya te conviertes en un objetivo de interés para tus enemigos. Los sentimientos son una debilidad que no puedo permitirme en mi trabajo, así que es mejor que entre la lujuria en juego y todo acabe rápidamente con un resultado a mi favor.

Muchos pensaran que soy un cínico y realmente me da igual la opinión que tengan de mi persona, tengo la piel muy gruesa y los insultos y desagravios de la gente no penetran en las defensas que me he construido. Ya lo hice una vez y los resultados fueron desastrosos a nivel personal y profesional, así que después de un tiempo de reflexión con mi fiel botella de Bourbon y una baja por sanción por los problemas provocados decidí que se acababa.

Muchas mujeres, compañeras de cama o de misión me dicen que no tengo corazón. Y yo les dijo que eso son fantasías infantiles inculcadas por sus madres en la infancia. Es mejor desengañarlas desde un principio, sin sentimientos no hay complicaciones y todo es más fácil para todos. Sabemos a lo que venimos, sabemos a qué jugamos tanto en el trabajo como en la cama y todo se controla de forma más sencilla.

O eso pensaba…

Mi efecto mariposa empezó en una misión que en principio parecía sencilla. Un hola en una mesa de recepción, una sonrisa de una pelirroja que rápidamente se convertiría en el objeto necesario para cumplir mi misión de manera satisfactoria.

Otra más a la que usar… Ja, que poco sabia entonces en que se iba a convertir esto. En el daño que iba a ocasionar el aleteo de esa mariposa.

En el presente…

-Ella lo entenderá, ella me perdonara…- Corría adelantando a Kevin, un amigo de Claire, el único que había hecho por ella lo que yo no. Haber creído en su palabra.

-No te volverás a acercar a ella, ya has hecho suficiente daño no solo a ella, sino a todas las personas que confiaban en ti. –Miro al chico de reojo.- Te lo puedo garantizar.

En ese momento un disparo sonó en la planta que estaba tomada por fuerzas de la DSO y la BSAA. El tiempo se detuvo al sonar un segundo disparo.

Mi corazón se detuvo, delante mía estaba Piers Nivans , el cual rompió la puerta de una patada y entro en el despacho del presidente. Rápidamente llegamos a la puerta y la visión ante mi era dantesca…

Piers estaba sujetando a Claire, la cual sangraba en la zona del abdomen de forma abundante.

El terror me invadió, quedándome paralizado en la entrada del despacho mientras que recibía un empujón de Kevin , el cual se unió rápidamente a la labor de salvarle la vida a Claire.

-Todo va a salir bien Claire, pero necesito que te mantengas despierta. Sé que duele pero no debes cerrar los ojos. ¿De acuerdo nena?

-D…Duele…- Sus increíbles ojos me miraron un instante, en ellos se reflejaba tristeza y miedo.-L…Leon…

-No consigo detener la hemorragia, no lo consigo.-La desesperación en la voz de Piers era palpable.-Va a perder el conocimiento.

-Empiezo con las compresiones-Kevin miro a Claire-Necesito que sigas consciente, hazlo por Chris, por todos, tu no nos puedes dejar, tu no…-Miro al presidente-¿Dónde está esa ambulancia?

Yo solo tenia en mi retina la mirada de terror de Claire antes de que perdiera la consciencia rompió todas mis defensas en mil pedazos. Veía como delante de mí como se le escapaba la vida mientras que sus amigos intentaban de forma desesperada que eso no pasara.

El efecto mariposa se había cumplido. Realice un pequeño aleteo y esta es mi tormenta… Y ahora solo me quedaba evaluar los daños, los cuales sospechaba, iban a ser catastróficos para todos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Leon Scott Kennedy

Capitulo 1: Leon Scott Kennedy

Siete meses antes…

\- ¡Eres un imbécil y un cerdo!- Grito antes de cruzarle la cara de una bofetada al chica que acaba de levantarse de la cama desnudo.- No tienes corazón.

\- No eres la primera que me lo dice- Contesto Leon con una media sonrisa.-Pero te lo deje claro cuando empezamos esto, todo sexo y nada de sentimientos.

-Te quería…

-No, lo que tu confundes con amor yo sé que es lujuria, soy demasiado bueno en la cama y este es el precio que debo pagar por ello.-Acto seguido le lanzo un vestido y sus zapatos.-Sabias que venias a jugar y juego es lo único que me interesa, si quieres un marido vete a una web de citas, seguro que allí encuentras a tu prototipo de príncipe azul montado en un corcel blanco.

-Vete a la mierda.

La mujer salió de la habitación, acto seguido oyó romperse un objeto de cristal y después un portazo en la puerta que hizo que su piso, con lo grande que era, retumbase por el mismo.

\- Guau, si se lo propusiese podría demoler edificios.-Suspiro, se dirigió con paso tranquilo al baño a quitarse de encima el olor de aquella mujer, era buena en la cama, pero usaba un perfume demasiado fuerte para él y por lo general sino se daba una ducha acababa oliendo a esa fragancia todo el día. Poco después volvió a su habitación, quito la toalla de su cintura y se metió en la cama para un sueño reparador.

A la mañana siguiente Leon llego a su lugar de trabajo. Hacía poco más de un año que el presidente de los EEUU, Adam Benford le pidió ser el líder de una nueva organización en la cual se combatía el tráfico de armas biológicas, comúnmente conocidas como BOW. La organización se llamó D.S.O y estaba dirigida por el presiente y el secretario de seguridad nacional, Derek Simmons.

Leon les pareció el candidato mas adecuado para el puesto, él había adquirido su experiencia al inicio de su carrera como personal de seguridad del anterior presidente. Su hija, Ashley Graham había sido secuestrada por una organización que traficaba con esas armas, las llamadas plagas. Aunque ya eran conocido ese tipo de armas por el desastre que sacudió a todos los Estados Unidos en Septiembre de 1998 en Raccoon City. A partir de ahí había participado activamente en la lucha conjunta para acabar con la organización que inicio todo eso, Umbrella.

En las batallas había perdido a amigos y seres queridos, entre ellos a Ada Wong, una chica superviviente de Raccoon, en el desastre había perdido a su novio. El empatizo con ella enseguida, formando uno de los comandos más estables y con más éxitos en el campo de batalla.

Pero como en toda batalla hay bajas, en esta batalla en particular hubo muchas y muy importantes, como la de la propia Ada. La cual había llegado a significar mucho para el propio Leon, y verla morir delante de él, en sus brazos fue lo más agónico que le había ocurrido en su vida.

\- Debes aguantar Ada, la ayuda vendrá pronto…

\- Es mi momento Leon.- Contesto en sus últimos momentos, acariciándole la cara- Me alegra haberte conocido y haberte querido… aunque no me haya atrevido a decírtelo en estos años…

\- Por eso debes resistir Ada, por favor no te vayas, yo también te quiero…- la abrazo contra su pecho- No te vayas…

Ada toco su cara y la acerco a sus labios, dándose el primer y único beso que se habían dado después de reconocer sus sentimientos.

\- No me olvides …

Y Leon no olvido. Como recuerdo de ese momento atesoraba en su casa una polvera que le perteneció y la cual, siempre que estaba de misión, llevaba consigo.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo saco de sus funestos pensamientos, al mirar la pantalla vio que era Hunnigan.

-Buenos días Romeo, noto cansancio en tu voz.

\- Buenos días a ti también, dime que tienes buenas noticias para mí, como por ejemplo que al fin tendré unas vacaciones ininterrumpidas durante un mes.

\- Lo siento, no veo vacaciones para ti en un futuro cercano, lo que tengo para ti es una reunión en el despacho oval dentro de una hora con el Presidente y con el Secretario de Seguridad Nacional, vete preparando porque parece serio.

-Genial, una reunión, imagino que querrán repasar algún tipo de protocolo.

\- No, no es por eso. Yo de ti me pondría al fin uno de esos trajes de chaqueta que te compras con las chaquetas de cuero, me peinaría y me perfumaría bien y sobretodo me afeitaría. Acicálate en condiciones por una vez .

-¿Para que quieres que me ponga guapo para Simmons y el presidente?, ¿O es una indirecta para que te saque a cenar después?

-No.-Contesto Hunnigan riéndose, era una broma interna entre ellos después de tantos años conociéndose.

-Sabes que es broma, os aprecio mucho a Steve y a ti, ¿Ya habéis puesto fecha para la boda?

-Sí, la hemos puesto para el día que tú te comprometas de verdad con alguna chica y dejes de ser un playboy.

-Si esperáis eso entonces no os casareis nunca, valoro mucho mi independencia y mi libertad, a este solitario no lo cazan ni con un bazoka.

-Bueno tú mismo.- Hunnigan miro su ordenador y le mando toda la información al portátil que tenía Leon en su mesa.- Ahí tienes toda la información que he podido recopilar sobre el tema que vais a tratar en la reunión.

Al mirar la documentación por encima vio que era serio, el playboy paso a un segundo plano y el agente tomo el control del chico.

¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

-Si, por eso te decía que te acicalaras, ¿Cuándo me harás caso?

-Ahora mismo.

\- Le agradecemos su rápida respuesta ante esta reunión imprevista, pero como habrá podido leer la situación lo requiere.

Derek Simmons no era solo el secretario de seguridad nacional sino también un amigo leal de Adam Benford desde que este ascendiera al poder hacia 4 años. Si el se preocupaba o lo hacia el propio Adam entonces había que al menos discutir el tema cara a cara.

-Hasta esta mañana me ha sido imposible poder mirar la información detenidamente.-Leon estrecho la mano de Derek y después se acercó al presidente.-Señor …

-¿Cuándo me llamaras Adam?-Rio con ganas el presidente.-Nos conocemos de hace mucho ya, yo te reclute. Se lo estaba comentando a Derek antes de convocarte.

\- Me alegra de que lo hayan hecho. Exactamente, ¿Cómo está la situación?

Simmons se dirigió hacia uno de los monitores que había en la sala presidencial, pidió a Leon que apagara las luces de la sala para empezar la exposición.

La primera diapositiva que apareció en la pantalla era la destruida sala de reuniones de la organización humanitaria Terra Save.

-Hace seis meses que la sede de Terra Save fue atacada por un grupo terrorista no identificado, llevándose como rehenes a personas muy influyentes de la misma.- Durante el primer mes se pudo encontrar con vida a una de las activistas más conocidas de la organización, Claire Redfield.

Conocía el apellido Redfield, todo aquel que estuviera implicado en la lucha contra el bioterrorismo sabía quién era Chris Redfield.

-Ella explico que habían sido traicionados por el jefe de la organización, Neil Fisher, el cual trabajo conjuntamente con Alex Wesker, en la creación y proporción de sujetos de prueba para un nuevo tipo de virus, el T-PHOBOS. Claire Redfield y la BSAA han sido los que han proporcionado toda la información sobre este virus.

\- Me aperche correcto, entre agencias debemos ayudarnos.-Comento Adam desde su asiento.- Entonces dinos, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?.

\- Me preocupa el poco control que tenemos sobre la información que maneja la BSAA Adam. Me preocupa que al estar bajo la protección de las Naciones Unidas ellos tomen ventajas estratégicas que a nosotros, como organización que lucha contra el mismo problema, se nos niega.

-¿Le preocupa la noticia que leí esta mañana?-Pregunto Leon- ¿Que la BSAA se va a hacer con la dirección de Terra Save?.

-Así es Sr. Kennedy.- Continuo su exposición- Si de la propia dirección de Terra Save ha salido un enemigo que casi provoca otro desastre Biológico con ese nuevo virus, ¿Qué puede pasar si dentro de la propia BSAA alguien use ese poder que le confiere el mandar sobre la principal ONG que brinda ayudas a las víctimas?. Sería una catástrofe.

\- No creo que Chris Redfield permita que pasase una filtración como la de Terra Save.- Adam le restó importancia.

-Permíteme contradecirte, pero ya sabemos lo que pasa con las personas que amasan mucho poder… Y en mi opinión Chris Redfield está amasando demasiado poder sin querer que su trabajo sea cuestionado.

-¿Qué insinúas Derek?

-Creo que el propio Chris Redfield puede volverse una amenaza más peligrosa que los propios terroristas con sus armas bio orgánicas, el poder corrompe Adam, y mi preocupación es que no haya una supervisión clara ni de la BSAA ni de las naciones unidas. Y tengo informaciones que me hacen pensar que hay movimientos sospechosos dentro de la BSAA.

-¿Qué clase de movimientos Señor?.-Pregunto Leon preocupado.

-Que desde dentro de la propia organización se esté preparando algún tipo de atentado contra el presidente.

Adam y león se miraron con la preocupación en el rostro, aquello en un primer momento podría resultar una locura, ya que dentro de la BSAA Adam Benford tenía a otro gran amigo de sus tiempos del ejército, Clive O´Brian. Si existiera algún problema como el que estaba exponiendo Simmons, el propio O´Brian lo habría puesto sobre aviso.

-¿Has compartido esta preocupación con alguien más?-Pregunto Adam.

-Solo con vosotros dos, creo que cuantas menos personas lo sepan mejor.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para saber si tus sospechas son ciertas o solo fruto de la unión de varias casualidades?

-No existe la casualidad Adam, existe la oportunidad.-Entonces encendió las luces del despacho y se dirigió a Leon.- Quisiera mandar a un agente infiltrado a la BSAA como un nuevo recluta, y para esta misión creo que el agente Kennedy puede ser el indicado.

\- Nunca he realizado misiones de infiltración o espionaje Sr. Simmons.

\- Adam habla maravillas de usted, y si Adam le tiene tanta confianza yo también debo tenerla. Pienso que es el hombre idóneo para esta misión ya que al ser el cabeza de la DSO sabrá como actuar en el caso de que la amenaza sea real y, efectivamente, el presidente esté en peligro.

-¿Y exactamente cuál sería mi misión?

\- Entrar en la BSAA, hacerse una persona de confianza para la cúpula, lo cual le permitirá poder investigarlos a todos con mayor profundidad y averiguar quién es el cabeza de esta conspiración contra el presidente.

-¿Y qué ocurriría en el caso de que no descubriese nada?

\- No se tomara represalias contra la organización, pero con lo que he mostrado aquí, la intervención de Terra Save por parte de la BSAA con el beneplácito de la naciones unidas hace que la BSAA tome demasiado poder ya como organización, si ya en Terra Save había un traidor de esa calaña y no se dieron cuenta hasta que la sede sufrió el ataque, ¿Qué pasara si hay otro infiltrado y actué contra nosotros con todo el poder que le confiere pertenecer a la BSAA?

Leon entendía el problema que le planteaba Simmons, él era partidario de que las organizaciones debían tener algún tipo de supervisión a pesar de lo honestas que pudieran ser de cara a la galería, el como Jefe de la DSO había tenido que rendir cuentas ante el senado y ante las naciones unidas y realmente no comprendía el favoritismo que le estaban dando a la BSAA, los rebajan actuar a sus anchas y a la larga aquello podía pasar una factura importante a todos.

Visto desde ese punto de vista, Leon no tuvo otra salida:

-Está bien, acepto la misión.- Contesto decidido.

Simmons sonrió de forma satisfecha mientras que Adam Benford lo miraba con preocupación.

-Esa es la actitud , ahora comprendo por qué Adam decidió reclutarlo. Pasare todos los detalles a su enlace para que pueda trasladarse a la sede de la BSAA en Nueva York e estos días.

Leon asintió mientras Adam observaba la escena con preocupación.

Cinco días después Leon llego a la fría Nueva York, al ser principios de Enero la ciudad se encontraba nevada.

Llevaba los detalles de su identidad memorizados al detalle, aunque no sabía aun como acceder a la cúpula de la BSAA de forma más eficaz que ganando galones en misiones.

Aparco su coche delante del imponente edificio de la BSAA. Estando en Nueva York, el edificio no desentonaba con la arquitectura, aunque la principal ventaja de los rascacielos es la de obtener una gran cantidad de superficie útil en un espacio de suelo reducido, y visto desde ese Angulo la sede cumplía su cometido. Era alto, acristalado y llamativo.

Debía acostumbrarse, aunque esa ciudad no le gustaba demasiado, iba a ser su hogar durante un tiempo indeterminado, podía descubrir la conspiración en días o en meses, todo dependía de lo rápido que pudiera llegar a la cúpula y ganarse su confianza.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo uno de los soldados le pidió su identificación. El la saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, entregándola al soldado que comprobó los datos que en ella aparecían.

\- Bienvenido Agente Kennedy.

\- Gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien ahora que vamos a trabajar juntos.-Extendió su mano y se la estrecho al joven cadete.

-Yo también lo espero .

Tomo su identificación y se dirigió a la recepción con paso firme y seguro. La tarjeta con los datos modificados que le había entregado Hunnigan dos días atrás había funcionado.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-`` _En el momento que esta tarjeta pase por cualquier lector tus datos serán los de Loen Scott Kennedy, agente del FBI que paso las pruebas y se convierte en miembro reciente de la BSAA.´´_

 _-``Novato, que recuerdos…´´-Tomo la tarjeta en sus manos-``Me tendré que hacer un poco el tonto´´_

 _-``Compórtate como siempre y todo ira bien.´´_

 _-¿``Segura?´´_

 _\- No te tires a todo el personal femenino de la BSAA´´._

 _-``No puedo prometerte eso´´-Rio._

 _-``Hablo en serio Leon, a ver si por culpa de un bragetazo echas a perder la oportunidad que con tanto trabajo te hemos conseguido.´´_

 _-``Confía en mí, todo irá bien, ¿Cuándo he fallado en una misión?´´_

()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon sonrio ante el recuerdo de las advertencias de su compañera. Por nada del mundo echaría a perder esa oportunidad.

Llego a la mesa de recepción, donde una chica joven e le quedo mirando con cara de niña de quince años que se encontraba con su ídolo pop.

-Buenos días.- Saludo con su mejor sonrisa.

-Bu…Buenos días,¿Qué desea?.

-Tengo cita con el Capitán Chris Redfield, Soy Leon Scott Kennedy, el nuevo.

-Oh, espere voy a …-

En ese momento un torbellino de pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta se interpuso en su campo de visión.

\- Isabelle, ¿Dónde se encuentra Piers?, Me ha llegado una cosa a casa que no es mía y seguro que es de él.

Si había una cosa que odiaba Leon con todo su corazón eran las personas que interrumpían abruptamente.

\- Perdone señorita, pero por si no se había dado cuenta estaba atendiéndome a mi antes.

Y en ese momento la maraña de pelo castaño levanto su rostro y miro a Leon, El cual hizo que se quedara sin palabras durante un minuto. La chica debía tener su edad o un año o dos años menos que él y le devolvía la mirada desde una altura menor, pero lo que sin duda lo atrapado del todo fue el color… aquellos eran los ojos mas azules que había vista en su vida. Su gesto paso de asombro a avergonzado.

\- Perdóneme, lo… lo siento …

\- Eso espero, creo que se debe tener un mínimo de educación y respetar el turno de los demás.- Le contesto el chico, que fuera guapa no le daba derecho a colarse delante de nadie.

\- Emmm, Sr Kennedy, el Capitan Redfield esta en una reunión, pero puede ir a esperarlo a su despacho, está en la última planta, es la puerta que se encuentra enfrente tal como sale del ascensor.- Le señalo un ascensor en la parte izquierda del escritorio.- Si toma ese le llevara directamente.- Luego la chica se volvió a la morena- Claire, Piers creo que está en la armería con Barry, ¿Quieres que lo avise?

\- No te preocupes, voy a ir a buscarlo.- Dijo, después volvió a mirar a Leon de arriba abajo y se fue corriendo hacia la fila de ascensores de la parte derecha de la recepción.

Leon la miro hasta que se entró en uno de los ascensores, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Se nota que eres nuevo.- Dijo Isabelle.

-¿Y cómo es que se nota que soy el nuevo?, aparte de la tarjeta que cuelga en mi cuello.

-Por qué ha abroncado a la hermana del capitán, nadie hace eso.

La misión acababa de tomar un giro interesante

Claire Redfield había sido puesta en su camino por el destino, ya que ese encuentro fortuito podía haberle dado la solución de como tener acceso a la cúpula de la BSAA.

El destino tenia formas curiosas de actuar. Con ese pensamiento fue a tomar el ascensor que lo conduciría a la planta a la que debía acudir mientras que un plan empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza, un plan que incluiría a una bonita chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

Hola Holaaaaa:

Que recuerdos me trae escribir este capítulo por segunda vez, aunque han pasado cinco años esta escena se mantiene en mi cabeza fresca, aunque la he modificado un poco, ya que he añadido los acontecimientos de Revelations 2 por encima.

Como ya explique en su día, en Love and Lies, Leon era malo, manipulador y seductor. No sé si consiga lo que conseguí en 2013, que era que lo odiarais y mucho (Dios es que aún recuerdo como lo odiasteis y me entran escalofríos XD), mi intención es esa para que, cuando llegue el momento, disfrutéis.

Bueno me he puesto como meta actualizar los fines de semana, ya que ahora tengo un trabajo de un mes y es en horario de tarde, así que debo adaptarme a las circunstancias.

Por lo demás dar las gracias a los que me habéis leído, y sobre todo a los que me han dado un review y un follow, me hace ilusión recibirlos por que así se si he hecho un buen trabajo o es una basura. Si tenéis que hacer críticas por favor, que sean constructivas, sin insultos ni malos rollos, ya que si escribo aquí de nuevo es por todos los que me lo habéis pedido, no quería dejaros tirados.

Bueno me despido, espero que os guste mi nuevo enfoque y disfrutéis con la lectura, que es lo que quiero al escribir esta historia ^^


	3. Capitulo 2: El efecto mariposa 2

Capítulo 2: El efecto mariposa 2.

Claire Pov:

\- Ya que no puedo acabar contigo entonces tendré que provocar el mayor daño posible.- Se volvió con el arma y apunto hacia mí. No tuve tiempo de reacción antes de que apretar el gatillo.

Nunca me había disparado. Conozco lo que siente la gente que ha sido herido de bala sobre sentir el proyectil entrando en el cuerpo y perforando con rapidez tejido, huesos o en algunos casos algún órgano vital.

Pero yo solo sentí el calor penetrando en mis entrañas antes de caer al suelo y mirar el techo encima de mí. Lleve mi mano a la zona donde había recibido el impacto y al levantarla vi la sangre que estaba perdiendo, escuche un segundo disparo y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Dios rezaba por que no hubieran abatido a Piers o Kevin… si al menos pudiera levantar la cabeza un poco para mirar...

\- Claire, Claire.

Piers entra en mi campo de visión. Un alivio indescriptible se apodera de mí dentro de la gravedad de la situación.

\- Oh Dios, tengo que parar el sangrado.- Alternaba su mirada de mi cara a la zona del abdomen, donde se concentraba todo el dolor agónico.

\- No debes cerrar los ojos, ¿Me oyes?- Me indico, yo asentí.- Te necesito consiente, no podemos perderte a ti también…

Sonido de gente entrando con prisas en el despacho me sobresaltan a la vez que la tranquilidad de apodera de mí, si la ayuda ha llegado es que todo ha acabado… aunque el precio ha sido alto para todos.

-Nena necesito que te mantengas despierta. Sé que duele pero necesito que te mantengas despierta.

Sus palabras comenzaron a sonar lejanas al mismo momento que en mi campo de visión entro Kevin.

Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos. Estaban bien, estaban bien y todo iría bien a partir de ahora.

Gire la cabeza para intentar ver que era lo que ocurría… Y entonces lo vi.

Leon Scott Kennedy.

Estaba paralizado en la puerta, blanco como un fantasma mientras me miraba.

Me había hecho tanto daño a mí y a las personas a las que quiero, he perdido tanto al entregarle mi corazón… Y aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme por él.

¿En eso consiste el amor?, ¿En qué te de igual lo que te pase a ti a cambio de que la persona a la que amas este bien? A pesar de que esa persona haya sido la causante de todo lo malo que nos ha pasado…

Ojala pudiera odiarle, odiarle por no habernos escuchado, odiado por haber casi destruido la BSAA, odiado por las vidas que se han perdido, odiado por haberme utilizado para conseguir sus fines…

Pero soy incapaz… ¿Qué hay de malo en mi corazón que solo atraigo a personas que nos quieren hacer daño?

Tal vez Ada Wong tenía razón, tal vez es que solo he tenido sueños de amor infantil a la hora de enamorarme de Leon.

Pero ahora solo puedo mirarlo con lastima, lastima de que ha conseguido lo que quería, ha hundido la vida de muchas personas.

Espero que su conciencia lo deje descansar por las noches… Porque la mía no me dejara nunca de recordar de que, por culpa de mis sueños infantiles, muchos han podido perder la vida.

-Le…Leon…

Solo fui capaz de susurrar su nombre antes de perder la consciencia. Es triste que vaya a irme de este mundo llevando en mi corazón a un hombre que nunca me amo…

-No consigo detener la hemorragia,¡No lo consigo!.

-Empiezo con las compresiones…

-¡Claire!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno esta es una mini actualización.

¿Por qué? Porque veo necesario escribir la parte del efecto mariposa desde la perspectiva de Claire para que veáis cuáles son sus sentimientos y sensaciones en esos momentos en los que la vida se le escapa.

Lo decidí mientras escribía el verdadero capítulo, el que iba a ser el tres, pero luego lo pensé mejor y me dije: Voy a narrar el efecto mariposa y así los lectores se hacen una idea de que pasa por la cabeza de la chica.

Es domingo lo sé, prometí que actualizaría los sábados, pero ayer me fui imposible por motivos varios. Prometo el capítulo para el sábado que viene tendréis un capitulo mas extenso^^.

Y para finalizar dar las gracias a las personas que me han leído y a las personas que me dejan su comentario con sus opiniones y críticas constructivas, os lo agradezco de corazón que le deis vuestro apoyo a esta historia^^. Aun busco como hacer una buena transición de escena para que no los lieis al leer ^^.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ;D


End file.
